Orochimaru's Craving Desires
by MegaNaraku
Summary: Orochimaru has some desires he must settle and he won't stop until he gets what he wants. Rated M for sexual themes, violence, nudity, and blood/gore. Please read and review


**Chapter 1: Sakura Haruno**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. It was their day off. A day that was supposed to be for relaxation. They had it all planned out. They were going to hang out near the academy, eat tons of ramen, tell jokes, and train with one another. The sun was effulgent, and the sky was cloudless. They all sat on a bench and drank water. Naruto's stomach growled and he looked to Sasuke and Sakura to see if they noticed it. They looked at him and chuckled a bit. Naruto then stood up.

_"Hey guys, let's go get some ramen. I'm starving."_

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded and followed Naruto. On the way, Sakura's and Sasuke's stomach began to growl as well. Sasuke tried to ignore it, but Sakura's face turned a light red color. Sakura tried to hide her face, and then stepped on something that felt squishy. She looked down and saw a snake looking her in the eyes. She screamed and ran forward.

_"Huh, what's the matter?"_ Sasuke asked.

She turned around but to her surprise, the snake was already gone.

_"It's nothing."_ she said cheerfully. _"Now let's go get some food. I'm so hungry."_

They made their way to the ramen stand they normally eat at. Sakura got 2 bowls of ramen. Sasuke and Naruto got tons. They tried to compete with one another yet again to see who can eat the most. After 15 minutes had passed there were bowls stacked on top of one another that piled a few feet up. Naruto paid and sat there holding his stomach with both of hs hands.

_"I'm...so...full."_

Sakura's eyes widened as she finally spoke.

_"Hey guys, wait for me here ok. I have to use the restroom."_

She got up and ran to the closest restroom. In the distant tree's, Orochimaru was spying on them since they day had begun. His moist tongue licked his lips once more as his eyes squinted.

_"Finally, she is away from them. Time to move."_

He jumped from tree to tree as he got closer to Sakura. He pulled out a Kunai that was poison tipped and was ready for Sakura to come out. In the restroom, she washed her hands and yawned as she slowly walked outside unaware of Orochimaru. In the tree, Orochimaru grinned as his teeth showed. His right arm lifted up as he got ready to throw the kunai. Quickly, he threw the kunai which hit Sakura in the back. She let out a scream as the poison entered her body. But it was only a split second later that Orochimaru had her in his arms and was being taken somewhere else. The poison felt like fire, and a piece of her flesh was slightly torn off as the blood dripped from her back down to the streets below. She felt her eyes get heavy, and everything went blurry as she passed out. Orochimaru laughed and continued on. Naruto and Sasuke went to the restroom where they had heard the scream, but found nothing.

_"Sakura!"_ Naruto yelled. _"Sakura!"_

Minutes passed, and Orochimaru stopped at his hideout. Behind one of the tree's was a handle. He yanked it up which revealed a hole. Quietly, he jumped in and landed on the concrete floor. The room had nothing in it except a few chairs and a table with some lights. He sat Sakura down on a chair. He grinned and punched her in the stomach. Her eyes opened quickly as she tried to gasp for air. In between the gasps, she coughed up a little bit of blood. While she was coughing he turned her around and ripped the kunai out of her back. This caused her to scream once more while choking on her own blood.

_"Oh, that's right. I forgot how weak you were."_ Orochimaru said with a huge grin on his face.

He kicked the chair from beneath her which caused her to collapse onto the ground. Laughing, he held out his right hand. 4 snakes rushed in and gripped Sakura's arms and legs so she couldn't move. He leaned down as his hair touched her cheeks.

_"Your struggling. It's best not to. You can't get out of this."_

He grabbed her and ripped her from the clothes she was wearing. Cold, she started to shiver and cry. His tongue lowered as saliva dripped onto her stomach as he licked her from the waist up to her neck. In between her crying she tried to speak.

_"pl...eaaasee...stopp." _

Then his eyes widened and he laughed. He lifted up the same kunai and stabbed it through her left leg. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as her hips thrust into the air. She tried moving her arms and her right leg, but the snakes had her pinned down.

_"Don't worry, I'm sure if your paralyzed, you wont be able to move as much. How does that sound?"_

He made a few hand signs and then grinned.

_"Paralysis Jutsu!"_

Sakura felt her body tense up and her muscles tighten. She cried even more as the only thing that moved was the tears that fell down her cheek. The snakes then let go of her and decided to bite her instead. Their fangs sunk in her stomach, boobs and neck. More blood came out of her mouth as she choked and tried to lean up, but still couldn't move. She gasped for air and screamed. Orochimaru laughed and licked her cheek which wiped away some of the tears.

_"Salty"_ he said with a snicker. _"Let me make you feel better."_

He undid the jutsu and the snakes slithered away. Sakura lied there, curled up, and crying uncontrollably. Orochimaru looked over at the same kunai he had used just a few minutes ago and picked it up again.

_"This thing is covered in blood. How delightful."_

As he raised the kunai above his head his tongue reached out and licked the blood from the blade.

_"All nice and shiny once more"_ he said. _"Mmmmm, ya know Sakura, your blood isn't really that bad"_. His eyes gleamed as he slowly walked near her again. Sakura stood up and ran past Orochimaru but only made it a few feet before a snake wrapped around her legs which caused her to fall face first on the floor.

_"HAHAHA!"_ Orochimaru laughed.

He stabbed the kunai through Sakura's right side of her stomach and forced it all the way in. She let out a throat shredding cry as her body rose upward and her hands and feet shook rapidly. Bits of flesh were hanging from her skin as the kunai entered. Blood trickled down onto the floor. Orochimaru's neck leaned in and he bit off the remaining flesh which took away some of the skin below the stomach that was untouched before. The blood from the bite splashed onto his excited face. She screamed and cried as at the pain which was excruciating. She began to feel sick and her eyesight became blurry. Orochimaru looked at her as she bled and cried.

_"I don't think your going to live much longer. What a shame. But if you shall die, it will be me who will kill you."_

He stretched his neck over and wrapped around Sakura's throat and threw her against the wall breaking one of the bones in her back. Before she even fell down, he kicked her in the stomach as hard as he could. Sakura had no more energy to scream. The only thing she could do was cry and vomit irrepressibly. Her entire body shivered as she fell to the ground. Her eyes were lifeless and dull. Orochimaru leaned in and whispered in her ear.

_"You were fun my dear."_

He then rose his foot and stomped down on her neck crushing every bone. Her body lied there, not moving. He pointed to her body and let the snakes feast on it until nothing but some bones remained. Orochimaru sat down and pulled out a list of people. He crossed off Sakura's name.

**Chapter 2 coming soon**


End file.
